Cage Station
The''' Cage Station''' is an infamous galactic commerce installation stationed in Namine's orbit. The installation is home to many legitimate and scandalous businesses alike, and has gained a mixed reputation for its wide array of outlandish and aberrant shops as well as other commercial establishments. The installation, until recently, was owned and operated by an alien of unidentifiable species known simply as 'Rex.' History After a rough integration with a new alien society, Rex decided to engage in a commercial endeavor--a pawn shop. However, none of the locations available for rent would allow him the freedom he desired when it came to the goods he would pawn. After he failed to locate a property fitting his needs, he entered into a business partnership and purchased an abandoned Keilicaela Empire prison station orbiting Namine. This would be the home of his shop; this would become The Cage Station. At first, space rental numbers were negligible, and so was profit. The station was in a state of massive disrepair thanks to the Corruption invasion just years previously. The disrepair was so extensive, in fact, that entire decks could not be fully accessed without environmental suits due to hull breaches. Through risky promises, business tactics, and lax but straightforward commercial rental regulations (which proved attractive to the "shady" type,) Rex was able to attract vendors and make enough profit to begin renovation. The renovation would serve to reel in wave upon wave of new business, and put the Cage Station on the galactic commerce map. As business increased, Rex and his partners secured contracts with several mid-level investors and began fully remodeling sections of the station. The rental regulations--which were a large attraction for vendors to begin with--never changed. Soon, nearly all of the available rental space had been taken, and profit soared. Rex was able to continuously upgrade the station, increasing its property value well beyond the bereft of value state it once was. While regulations were (and still are) lax, Rex maintained firm grip on most activity aboard the station (not including many of his deck crew inhaling reactor coolant fumes in an attempt to become intoxicated). Surprisingly, no notable accidents have been recorded on-board the Cage Station--a testament to Rex's management skills...or his willingness to look the other way. Layout To be added. Defense The Cage Station's defense consists of 16 pulse cannons and a fighter wing. Station fleet The station's fleet consists of eighteen maintenance craft, titled "Work-Bees," eight Void Hunter class starfighters, ten shuttles, twenty-five escape pods, and the personal vessels of the owner and partners. Current State of Affairs The Cage Station is flourishing--bringing in billions of trinals revenue each year. To the dismay of many Keilicaela Empire officials, the Cage Station doesn't pay taxes, but no attempts to shut the station down have occurred. Thanks to Rex's current state, control of the station is now completely in the hands of the partners and investors. This has left many wondering what the future of the Cage Station holds. Trivia * The name "Cage Station" was chosen by Rex to reflect the fact that it was a former prison--something the investors and partners strongly objected to, until cash filled their bank accounts. * Out-of-universe, the name and lore had "subtle" basis in a meme about Nicolas Cage. It's definitely not the bees. * The Cage Station is home to a rip-off/competitor of the Drunken Sniper--the High-Up Sniper. * The original model of The Cage Station was created in the space world on the OGZ Minecraft server. It was one of the final structures created before the server was tragically wiped out. *This was the first page created in the real-life year of 2017. Category:Space Stations